Some traditional communications systems allow users to communicate using video chat, but such systems provide inadequate options for users to memorialize their interactions. For example, a traditional communications system may allow a user to save a video chat as one or more video files that include the feeds from each, but that medium is difficult for a user to transfer to paper or display to others. Moreover, such video files are inherently different from the group photographs that may be used to memorialize real-life gatherings.
Memorializing real-life gatherings, such as online events, or conversations, typically can be cumbersome processes. A user may have to perform intricate key-strokes or “snip” out an area of a display screen that the user wants to memorialize. This process may be further complicated by the extra steps needed to augment these now captured event images' backgrounds and to share the augmented or modified images. Thus, it would be beneficial for there to be systems and methods that allow users to easily and effectively capture and customize images from within online events for publication and sharing.